mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vel!/Archive 1
---- Are you serious? 23:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Serious. I kid you not. 23:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this account also a b'crat or just an admin? 23:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Both. If you would like to verify that I'm the real FB100Z, then just ask. 23:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering. Thanks for the rollback, I'll try to be more active when not competing for the top at brickipedia. 23:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What happened to your old account?? 23:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer this short username: it makes for shorter links, it's much easier on the fingers and eyes, etc. I thought this whole thing out a few nights ago, and I decided it's time to stop procrastinating about it. 23:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you on that fact. It sure is too bad that your old edit count is gone. 23:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Quoting Ajraddatz:Edit count means nothing. 23:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :It is still nice to know how many edits youve done though. 00:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, for me, edit count is like a trophy. 00:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I just like to see my edits knowing that I did something. And I have a new, simpler, sig! 00:03, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Two edit conflicts! Boy, this might not be my day :) 00:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, a few months ago I ran into 5 edit conflicts in a row! :D 00:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Once I left the edit screen on for 45 minutes and got an edit conflict that puzzled Kjhf. 00:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you just make a new account or what?-- 00:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) He moved his pages. I saw it in the move log. 00:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Try checking the history of the page to show that this account is actually FB100Z, not Followed by 100 zeroes. 00:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Did you just move the page or make a new account?-- 04:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Both. He made a new account (this is visible in his editcount which is extremely low now, and he moved all of his original userpages here. 10:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :and how is this not Sockpuppetry?-- 15:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I no longer operate my old account, and I am not using either one maliciously. 23:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :yes I know, just having joking-- 23:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::0_o Oh well, I need to go get a sense of humor. 23:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :well now that I read it, its not that funny :/-- 23:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::lolz Joeman. 01:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Delete Since you're on, perhaps you can delete these pages: User:SSgtGriffin/Poll User:SSgtGriffin/Auction Thanks, 01:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Help Do you need help to gain rank 8-- 18:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Why, of course. I can't get Elemental Fire or Earth, since LDD won't work for me. I currently have a Totemic Hawk, and the BPs for Lion and Snake, but nothing else. 18:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I have lots of extra fire if you want to trade. 18:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::For clicks, I'm fine with it. Technically, I'll want 5 Elemental Fire and 5 Elemental Earth. 18:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I can send you that for only 2 clicks in total. I just need to add you first. 18:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Click'd. 18:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I will send. Sent. 18:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here FB100Z: I was going to use it but I don't need to-- 18:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::What's that for? 18:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::because his LDD does not work, yet I did forget that you need a LDD file so I glad someone deleted it-- 19:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey FB100Z, I sent you 2 extra fires! 19:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) order... can i have 4 sapphires? jesuslover1503 20:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize, but I only have two at the moment. 21:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : :may i buy those for a total of 10 clicks? 22:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Deal. 10 clicks to Pet Rabbit Module. Be sure to send a friend request. 23:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::what is your mln user name? 14:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Dude I really think we should delete all non LEGO and MLN images-- 00:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just the "here's my awesome creation" and "this is what I made when I had some fun in MS Paint" and so forth. I'll take this one a little lighter. 00:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I know but there is a lot of weird stuff-- 00:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Like the one hat I...commented on? 00:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :excuse me?-- 00:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::File talk:Fun with snipping tool.png 00:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :oh and stuff like:File:'Elmtail'.JPG. But keep stuff like:File:Picture_2.png and File:BB1_Signaturepic.png-- 00:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please link to images instead of displaying them when demonstrating something. At any rate, the first image is a signature picture, and I would consider it excusable. 00:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :yes true but he does not even edit here-- 00:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::True. 00:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't even a trick and you still got rid of it! 00:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Pardon? 00:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind.and the clicks go to any of the gallery mods. 00:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) i clicked please send items...jesuslover1503 14:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sent. 21:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Check this out Hi, please delete this, thanks. File:Sarge's-Shack.png 23:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. 23:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 23:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Question Because you admins are very helpful to me and i would like to pay you back. :Well, you're the shop owner, so I suppose it's your decision. 00:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC)